


What We Do Before Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'twas the night before christmasand all through the housenot a creature was stirringnot even a mousy-mouse
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	What We Do Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doyoushipwhoiship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoushipwhoiship/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/191576314@N06/m6F96d)

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/191576314@N06/K263M9)


End file.
